Choose, Chance, Change
by Alta Sky
Summary: Toka memilih sesuatu kala itu. Toka diberi kesempatan saat itu. Ada yang berubah dari hidupnya sejak itu. Tapi ia tak menyesal. Bertemu Kaneki Ken tidak akan pernah jadi penyesalan baginya. /KaneToka/


Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Warning! OOC, EYD kacau (mungkin masih), Typo(s), KaneToka, dan lain-lain.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Character : Haise Sasaki/Kaneki Ken, Kirishima Toka

Note : Ada sedikit prekuel tentang fic-ku yang "Two Side" di sini.

"Choose, Chance, Change" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

Toka sering berpikir. Jika seandainya sewaktu itu ia tidak berlagak jadi pahlawan, menolong seorang pemuda labil yang hampir mati di tangan Nishiki Nishio. Dari semua pilihan yang berderet, haruskah ia memilih pilihan yang sebenarnya terlintas pertama–menolongnya?

Sudah ditolong, masih mengatai Toka adalah _monster_. Apa susahnya mengakui bahwa ia bukanlah seorang manusia lagi? Ia sudah berbeda, sebuah mahluk hidup yang memang butuh daging manusia sebagai asupannya. Toka bukan gadis dengan tali kesabaran yang panjang. Tidak salah jika ia balik mendelik, menyudutkannya. Ia tidak peduli setajam apa setiap kata-kata yang ia ungkapkan, karena memang begitulah adanya. Ia benci berbasa-basi.

"Oh, memang," suaranya seberbahaya pisau yang tepat ditaruh di bawah leher, "Kau memang bukan _ghoul_. Tapi, kau bukan manusia lagi sekarang. Tak ada tempat untuk orang setengah-tengah macam dirimu."

Kala itu, Kaneki Ken masih cengeng sekali.

.

.

.

Toka benci alasan _manager_-nya memberikan kesempatan pada Kaneki untuk tinggal di sana. Toka tidak suka melihat Kaneki begitu ceroboh, tak bisa apa-apa, lemah–sangat. Tapi Toka tak bisa berkata bahwa Kaneki sampah karena berteman dengan seorang manusia enerjik dan baik hati–padahal pemuda tanggung itu adalah _ghoul_.

(Karena Toka juga merasakan hal yang sama persis dengan Kaneki. Ia berteman baik dengan seorang manusia, yang sesungguhnya kematian Yoriko adalah hal yang tak diinginkannya.)

"Kalau dia tahu bahwa kau adalah _ghoul_ … kubunuh dia."

Yah, meski ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tapi Toka tak pernah main-main akan ucapannya sendiri. Kalau sampai itu ketahuan ternyata Nagachika Hide memilih memihak manusia–matilah pemuda itu saat itu juga.

Tapi kesempatan membunuh itu tak pernah datang. Nagachika Hide, entah terlalu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, Toka tidak tahu yang mana, tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang ada–padahal, orang sebodoh apapun bisa melihat keanehan yang cukup signifikan di dalam diri Kaneki.

Kaneki itu tipe orang yang sangat terlalu baik, polos–naif.

Huh. Kalau mati suatu saat karena hal itu, Toka tidak mau tahu, ya.

.

.

.

"Ayato …" gadis itu menggeram kesal. Si pembuat kekacauan berulah lagi–sial. Kenapa kali ini harus bawa-bawa Kaneki? Apa yang mereka incar di diri pemuda cupu itu? Lirikan sempat tertuju pada Kaneki, pemuda itu terlihat bingung dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Nyalinya tidak lebih dari seekor tikus sekarang.

"_Yo_, _baka aneki_. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Karena itulah … semua di mulai.

.

.

.

"Aku .. akan pergi menyelidiki Aogiri. Kurasa aku tak akan kembali ke Anteiku,"

"Eh …?"

Tsukiyama, seperti biasanya, sok menjadi prajurit Kaneki, padahal tujuan utamanya adalah memakan pemuda itu. "Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku akan menjadi pedang untukmu!"

Kaneki Ken mendelik. Memandang dari atas Tsukiyama yang berlutut, "Maaf. Aku belum bisa percaya padamu, bagaimanapun. Tapi, kau dibutuhkan juga. Maka dari itu, kumohon bertingkahlah dengan baik, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Toka … tidak pernah melihat seorang Kaneki yang seperti itu. Yang terlihat biasa bermain-main dengan nyawa. Itu bukan gonggongan semata, Toka tahu itu. Kaneki akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia ingin. Kenapa. Kenapa tidak ada yang membujuk Kaneki untuk kembali ke Anteiku, malahan mengikutinya?!

"Kaneki, aku juga–"

Tujuannya belum ia ucapkan. Kaneki tersenyum, surai putih-nya dimainkan angin sepoi, menatap teduh Toka, "Toka-_chan_, bukankah akan ujian akhir SMA? Berjuanglah. Belajar-lah dengan rajin. Oke?"

(Toka tidak tahu bahwa baru kali ini hatinya membeku karena senyuman Kaneki.)

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Toka menggumam, "Yomo …-_san_."

"Kemasi barang-barangmu," ucap lelaki itu, "Kita pergi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anteiku?!"

"… Sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

Di saat seperti ini … kemana Kaneki?

.

.

.

_Aku percaya. Ia pasti kembali ke Anteiku. _Menyembunyikan wajah dengan tudung jaket, Toka menahan kristal bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Kenapa ia tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk sekadar berkata "Kembalilah"? Kenapa … yang ia katakan waktu itu adalah, _"Sampah sepertimu … jauh-jauh dari Anteiku!"_

Tapi kehidupan terus berlanjut. Ada hal yang berubah, ada juga yang tidak. Mereka membangun kafe baru, dengan nama baru. Toka-lah yang mengelola-nya, karena Yoshimura sudah hilang entah kemana–Toka tidak tahu fakta bahwa anaknya sendirilah yang menahan Kuzen.

"Toka, potonglah rambutmu. Itu sudah panjang," Yomo mengecap kopi. Toka sendiri memainkan surai _navy blue_-nya dengan jemari.

"Oh, ya," katanya, "Memang. Mungkin aku harus ke salon mengingat kemampuan memotong rambutku."

"Tepat sekali," senyuman diukir. Toka sudah lebih ceria dari 3 tahun lalu. Ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang. Tapi ada juga yang sering ia keluhkan bagai anak-anak, seperti kenapa ia masuk Universitas Kamii dengan susah payah jika tak bisa bertemu lelaki itu. Toka belajar siang-malam dan semuanya sia-sia.

Benar-benar ababil memang, dia itu.

Besoknya, Toka muncul dengan surai yang pendek, sedikit berombak di bawah.

"Sudah jadi wanita rupanya."

"Kau menghinaku, Yomo-_san_?"

"Tidak–"

_Klining–!_

"Ah, ada pelanggan. Orang itu lagi."

Sesosok pemuda bersurai papan catur datang lagi. "Selamat datang," Toka berucap kecil, tersenyum. Pemuda itu balik mengulas senyum. Menunjukkan meja, Toka mencatat pesanannya, seperti biasa. Saat kembali ke dapur, Yomo tersenyum di sana.

"Sepertinya meski ada yang berubah, itu tidak buruk."

"Hah?" saat itu, Toka belum mengerti, maka ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu apa. Tak jelas."

"Bukan apa-apa," pandangan Yomo bergulir kea rah lelaki bersurai monokrom.

"Tidak jelas …"

.

.

.

"Ujian akhir di Universitas Kamii tidak mudah. _Ganbaru_, Toka-_chan_,"

Beberapa kata membuat Toka paham maksud Yomo. Beberapa hari berikutnya, Haise Sasaki datang dan berucap seperti itu.

"Ka … ne … –ki?"

.

.

.

Toka tidak menyesal pilihan ia menolong Kaneki waktu itu. Toka berterimakasih atas kesempatan yang ada, membuatnya mengenal lelaki itu. Meski ada yang berubah, Toka rasa tidak semuanya buruk.

.

.

.

"Ano … Kaneki. I–ingin ke toko buku … minggu depan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, Toka-_chan_–"

"**Brengsek kau, Kaneki Ken …" **

_Oh, diamlah Haise._

"**Itu curang namanya."**

_Lalalalla._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Yap. Aku tahu, tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Tolong ikhlaskan. Tolong. _Review_, _guys_?


End file.
